The Uzumaki Demi-human
by KylarPierce
Summary: After an incident when he is eight, Naruto discovers he has a gift, a gift from the Shinigami himself. Now with the power of this gift and being trained by Konoha's best, only time will tell if he's ready to face his destiny.


**_Summary: I'm gonna make this short and sweet. When Naruto was young an incident unraveled a hidden power, a power bestowed by the Shinigami itself. Now he must use this power to protect the village that made it necessary. This story is a "Naruto"/ "Ajin, Demi-Human", crossover, mainly Naruto (no characters moving over, only powers). If you haven't read "Ajin, Demi-Human" I will explain the powers Naruto receives in this chapter. Naruto will be smarter and far stronger than in the anime/manga, he will still be good just a little bit insane. With this story I have decided that I will make it either a harem or no pairings. This is a very gruesome story, so please be weary. Rated M for extreme gore and language._**

 ** _I am NOT abandoning my other story but I believe you need to write something new in between a story or you'll grow bored with that story too quickly._**

 **I do not own "Naruto" or "Ajin, Demi-Human"; they are owned Masashi Kishimoto, and Tsuina Miura. Please support the official releases.**

-"Talking"

-" _Thinking/ talking to Bijuu_ "

-" **Bijuu talking/ Shinigami talking** "

-" ** _Bijuu/ Shinigami thinking_** "

Chapter 1:

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, and two of his most trusted ANBU, Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, stared at the scene before them in horror. The trio had been having a meeting regarding Itachi's progress through the ANBU rankings when they heard screams fill the air of Konoha. They quickly traced the screams to an alleyway, but they were too late and were greeted with a grizzly scene. A mob of civilians decided to take care of the demon with their own hands and were now backing away from the body to reveal their handy work, self pleased sneers on their faces.

The body (or rather corpse) of eight year old Naruto Uzumaki was a sight that made the war hardened veterans almost lose their lunch; even the stoic Itachi could not keep the horror from gracing his features. The mob of twenty villagers had unleashed years of pent up hatred onto Naruto all at once and the result was bone chilling gruesome. The villagers had ripped off Naruto's arms with their bare hands, and proceeded to break the bones in his arms and rip them through his detached flesh. Then the villagers used the shards of Naruto's arm bones to stab the boy in the legs, making it more impossible for him to run and escape. Then, to finally finish the young Uzumaki, the villagers took a knife to his stomach and cut him open, and proceeded to use the blonds own intestines to strangle him to death.

This was the sight the three ninja arrived to see; Naruto with his own broken arm bones piercing through his legs, and his large intestine wrapped tightly around his neck. The horror the three were feeling quickly turned into rage and their killer intent filled the alleyway. The civilians froze when they felt the suffocating force of three insanely powerful killer intents. The villagers turned around and saw three of the most powerful ninjas in the village glaring at them. The villagers quickly fled backwards and deeper into the dead end alleyway when the three ninjas began to stalk towards them, moving swiftly past the massacred Naruto. In a final desperate act, one villager shouted out, "Hokage-sama you must understand; we were only finishing what the Yondaime started. The demon needed to die!"

This action only got one reaction from the Sandaime; he raised his hand and snapped his figures, giving one order to the ANBU next to him, "Kill them". The two ANBU moved to do that, much to the civilians' horror, when a noise from behind the three ninjas drew their attention. When the ninjas turned around their eyes widened in shock and they tuned out the villagers screams of horror.

~Scene Change~ ~Unknown Location~

The young blond, known as Naruto Uzumaki, stirred in the mucky waters that filled a man made tunnel. The boy opened his eyes groggily, trying to remember what had happened. Soon the memories of the night events returned to the blond, and his eyes shot open in shock, and fear. Naruto quickly scanned over his lower body looking for any sign of an injury, but was shocked when he found nothing, not even a drop of blood on his clothes. The young boy moved his hand slowly along his stomach, where his attackers had cut him open, but quickly with drew his hand upon realizing his arms were still attached to his body. The missing wounds that once covered his body brought Naruto's attention to the ones who had caused said wounds.

Naruto quickly scanned the area around him, looking for any sign of his attackers. After turning in all directions, even checking above him, Naruto realized his attackers were nowhere in sight. After Naruto's muscles relaxed, thinking the danger had passed, he was finally able to take in his surroundings. The blond felt curiosity over take him when he didn't recognize the area. The boy took one more look before muttering, "Where am I? It can't be a sewer, despite the water, it's too big. Plus there aren't any side pathways for the workers to walk on. It even looks different than the time I was thrown down the sewer after those drunken assholes"

Naruto quickly turned around when he heard laughter echo down the tunnel. The young blond was placed on guard again when he heard a deep, demonic voice call out, " **So, you are not as stupid as you look. Well, boy, you fooled me with the way you are always shouting about becoming Hokage** ".

Naruto decided his only option was to find the source of this voice or sit in the foul water, not preferring the later, he shouted, "Ok, a few question, starting with who are you? Going to, where are you, and for that matter, where are we?"

The voice merely laughed back, " **Who am I? You will know the answer to that soon enough. As to your other two questions, well follow the sound of my voice and you will learn the answers to those questions and many more.** " Naruto faced the direction the voice came in, and with a shrug he thought, " _Well, better than sitting here_ ". So, the blond, wearing a white t-shirt, with a red fire like swirl on it, and high raised, baggy blue jeans, began to wade through the water and into the darkness.

After what felt like hours of wading, Naruto finally came to a large room with what appeared to be a cage making up the far wall. Naruto slowly began to approach the cage, but stopped when two red eyes began to glow from behind the cage. " **So, my jailer has finally made it for a little visit** ", the voice from earlier roared from behind the bars.

"So, I presume that it was you I heard earlier. Well my first question is; where are we?" Naruto swiftly replied.

" ** _Interesting vocabulary_** ", the creature thought before replying, " **Rather quick to the point, aren't you, kit** ".

" **Give the boy a break, Kyuubi. He has been through a lot tonight** ", a new voice commented from behind Naruto, the word "Kyuubi" clicking in the bonds brain. Said blond turned around to see where this voice came from, and was shocked to see something of legends. Floating behind Naruto was a god with the appearance of a demon, with long snow white hair, and an equally white kimono. " _Shinigami-sama_ ", Naruto thought in shock.

Naruto quickly got over his shock and addressed the new, "Shinigami-sama, I presume that the fact that you're here means I died".

The Death God's eyes shifted over to Naruto before replying, " **Yes, boy, you did die** ".

Naruto sighed out, "Well damn, didn't think the mobs would take me so soon, so this is what it's like to be dead"

" **No, kit, it isn't, because you aren't dead** ", the nine tailed fox said from within its cage, causing Naruto to turn around again, and face the creature that had now fully left the shadows.

"Umm… What", Naruto replied confused.

" **Mr. Sunshine, over there, said you HAD died, not that you were still dead** ", the demon fox elaborate. This caused the blond to turn and face the god again

"So, you're reviving me", Naruto asked the god of death.

The god smirked before replying with, " **Yes and no, I'm merely here to explain the gift I gave you on the day you were born. You see it's this gift that is reviving you** ".

"And why, may I ask, did you give this 'gift' to me? And what does it do", Naruto asked out of curiosity.

" **The reason I chose you, young one, is because you are the jinchuuriki and would be in much danger through your life. You have a higher purpose to fulfill, and this gift will help you achieve it** ", the Shinigami said, slightly surprised Naruto didn't react when it was revealed the fact the blond was a jinchuuriki.

"Ok, that explains why you chose me, but then what does your gift do, exactly", came Naruto's stoic reply.

" **Ah, yes. Well it can be explained in three main parts** ", the Shinigami began, " **the first part is actually the simplest; I like to call it 'The Voice', you can scream at an irregular pitch that is impossible to replicate, this scream causes everyone around you to freeze, their muscles tensing to the point they can't. The people you believe are closer to you will be able to move again sooner than others. The next power is a little more complicated, but is the more relevant power to you, as it is the one reviving you. If you would be injured, you will heal like an ordinary human, with the exception of the Kyuubi healing you from all but fatal wounds. But, when the injuries are beyond the fox's capabilities you will die, but that is where the second power works. If you die for any reason you will be revived to the peak of your health. For example, if you die of lack of vitamin-c, you will be brought back like nothing, even though the human body does not naturally produce vitamin-c** ".

" **Keep in mind, kit, any fatal injury to your head will stand a chance to change you. When you are revived, if your head was separated from your body, you will grow a new head to replace the one you lost, but during the time it takes to regrow you can be corrupted, someone can turn you into their puppet** ", the Kyuubi warned.

"Thank you Kyuubi-san, I suppose a walking scarf is useful for something", Naruto said, smirking at the growl he got from the all powerful fox, "now, Shinigami-sama, I believe you said there were three powers".

" **Yes, but the third power is kind of complicated** ", the Shinigami started again, " **The first thing you should know about this power is that only you can see it. However, doujutsus, such as the Sharingan and Byakugan, will allow the user to see it on some level. This power allows you to summon a 'Black Ghost'; the appearance of this will be unique to you. This entity will be made of solid matter, but is completely translucent. The reason you see it is because it emits a light signature only a being such as yourself can see. Its physical strength at the moment will be no more than a chunin, but it will get stronger as you do. You can also transfer your conscious into it to allow you to pilot it, and do stealth attack missions or recon. Keep in mind by doing this there is a chance the invisibility will be counter acted, particularly when you are projecting strong emotions** ".

" **What, Mr. Smiles, has neglected to mention is that I can take control over the 'Black Ghost' as well, if you allow me. Also, the matter it is made of isn't very stable, because of this you can only summon it once or twice a day, and only for five to ten minutes each time. In addition, the 'Black Ghost' is not limited to a human mind, which holds back your strength, so you don't hurt yourself. Due to this, the 'Black Ghost' can attack till its armor breaks. This brings me to my next point, it is made of matter so it can be sensed by someone skilled enough; Shinobi, for example, are trained to sense things they cannot see** ", the Kyuubi explained.

"Hmm… Well, this bring up two questions", Naruto said with a curious expression, "First, you spoke about my 'gift' as if others had used this before. I'm not the first person you having given this gift to, am I"

" **Very observant of you, young one** ", the Shinigami said, impressed, " **No, you are not the first, but the others have all met their end at the hands of 'Kaguya'. Due to how they had chosen to wield my gift, I have not given it to anyone else since. I'm taking a gamble on you do not make me regret it by using this power to try and conjure the planet like they had** ".

"Who is Kaguya, and how was she able to kill something you made immortal yourself", Naruto questioned, in confusion.

" **God's can take the life of anything, kit, even if the Shinigami does not allow** ", the Kyuubi said, " **You need not concern yourself with her any longer she was dealt with long ago** ".

"How exactly was a god 'dealt with'", Naruto questioned.

The Shinigami decided to answer this time, " **Simple, her body was sealed into the moon, and her power was split into nine piece and spread throughout the world. You have the most powerful piece sealed up behind you** ". Naruto turned around to face the fox, obviously with more questions, but stopped when the Kyuubi released a growl.

" **Enough of these never ending questions, kit. What was your second question** ", the fox Bijuu growled, in irritation.

"Oh, right my second question"; Naruto said quickly, having forgotten about his second question, "Well, I was just wondering; why would I let the 'demon fox', that attacked my village, control a weapon like the 'Black Ghost'".

The Shinigami chuckled, while the Kyuubi growled, before replying, " **Well, that's simple, because, from this point on, he is your sensei** ".

"What!? Why would I allow the walking coat teach me", Naruto questioned in shock.

" **Because, young one** ", the Shinigami began, " **you have many enemies in your own village that will not allow anyone to train you. You need someone beyond their reach to teach you** ".

"And who is to blame for that", Naruto shouted at the god, while pointing at the Kyuubi, "That's the reason they hate me. Anyway, how is he supposed to train me if he's sealed inside me"?

" **Actually, kit, their hatred towards you would be the fault of either your father or that other one** ", the Kyuubi calmly replied, " **Now, as for, how am I gonna train you; I can tell you what to do, and give you advice. In addition, I can mess with your chakra control; I can decrease your control, so you use up all your chakra to build up your reserves. You see chakra is like a muscle you need to use it a lot to increase its mass, with better chakra control there isn't a need to exercise that muscle so it rarely grows. Contradictory, when you're in a fight I can increase your chakra control.** "

"I'm sorry, did you say my father", the four year old questioned.

" **Yes, kit, your father** ", the Kyuubi chuckled, " **Tell you what, you let me help train, and I'll tell you everything I know about them and the incident four years ago, when you reach Jounin** ".

"Genin", Naruto stated, narrowing his eyes.

" **Chunin** ", the fox said, narrowing its own eyes.

"Deal", Naruto said, coming back to a relaxed state.

" **Well, now that you two have come to an agreement** ", the Shinigami cut in, " **I have to take my leave, and Naruto, I would get outside quickly if you want to test your gift, the Hokage and his men are about to steal your kills. One last thing, I used a time warp technique while we talked, outside your mind only seconds have passed** ". With that the Shinigami left, fading out of Naruto's mindscape. The sewer around Naruto began to fade into black, and Naruto turned when he heard the Kyuubi chuckle.

" **Well, kit, I guess this is goodbye for now** ", the Kyuubi said, " **Don't worry I'll open a mental link so we can communicate outside** ". Now the world around Naruto turned completely black and a falling sensation over powered him, before his world erupted in light.

~Scene Change~ ~Konoha Alleyway~

The mob, who had attacked Naruto, screams filled the alleyway as they watched Naruto start to stand back up, his intestines back inside him, bones no longer in his legs, and the gaping wounds gone. Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Itachi stared as a black material formed in the air around Naruto, and moved to form new arms for the eight year old. Within second Naruto was back on his feet with no sign of being hurt, the only give away being the blood that drenched his cloths.

Naruto flexed the muscles in his arms for a bit, before cracking a smile. The newly revived boy looked past the Hokage and his ANBU, and at the mob that attacked him, before saying, "You know, that wasn't very nice. In fact, that fucking hurt".

"See, Hokage-sama", the civilian that had tried to justify their actions, shouted, "it is the Kyuubi! Quickly, ANBU, kill it before it can get any stronger". For once in his life, Hiruzen contemplated ordering his ANBU to do just that, before Naruto addressed him.

"Jiji, I'll explain what happened, and why I'm back, later, but now I have some business to take care of, so will you please step aside", Naruto said to the Hokage. The elderly Sarutobi stared at Naruto or a few seconds before coming to decision. Hiruzen stepped aside, and gestured for his ANBU to do the same; much to the civilians' horror, yet again. Naruto's smile widened as he out stretched out his and towards the mob.

Everyone's eyes widened when the dark material that appeared when Naruto regrow his arm, seeped out of him and began to form a figure before them. The most outstanding feature of the figure was that it appeared to be made of bandages, with the exception of the black material on the inside that stuck out from the small points between the bandages and appeared to suck in light itself, leaving a fog of black when the creature even shifted slightly. The next thing the civilians, and ninjas, noticed was that the figure had the body of a well built 15-17 year old. Then all the eyes were drawn to the face; they were shocked to see the figure had no nose, had pure black holes an inch in diameter for eyes, and a mouth that was merely a sharp jagged line, once again revealing the darkness that is inside. What scared everyone in front of Naruto the most was the last features on the creature; it had two large, fox like ears on the top its head, and nine large, bandage tails, looking like it was as fluffy as a fur tail, despite being wrapped in bandages.

After the fox man finished forming Naruto flicked his wrist towards the mob of civilians, much to their horror. The second after Naruto flicked his wrist the bandaged creature charged at the mob. With one clawed hand extended, grazing the alleys wall, leaving a deep cut, the humanoid bandage fox closed in on the mob with low to mid Chunin speeds and quickly slashed the first layer of people. The bandage claws moved swiftly through the horrified group and quickly cut them straight through, causing their bodies to split apart and fall to the ground in a shower of blood. The remaining civilians froze in shock at seeing a portion of the mob killed so quickly by this strange creature, while the three Shinobi looking on were shocked by the combat abilities of Naruto's summoned creature. Then the fox man swung one of its bandaged tails, smashing through the alley and destroying the walls of the two building making it up. The tail quickly flattened the remainders of the mob, with the exception of one lone man.

Seeing the carnage this creature had wrecked in such a short time, the single living man turned to run out of the alley. Only to have a bandaged claw run through his chest the second he turned around. The man turned his shaking head around to look at the monster, as it lifted him into the air. The last sight the man saw before dying of blood loss, were the blank, black eyes of the bandaged summon. With the dead man still hanging limply on the creatures arm, the fox man dissolved into black mist and disappeared into the night air.

With the mob dealt, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Naruto turned to the Hokage and his ANBU with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, before saying "sorry about that Jiji! What do you say we head to your office before I explain everything?"

The elderly Sarutobi replied, "I think that would be best", still wide eyed from the events he just witnessed. Hiruzen motioned towards Kakashi, whom nodded and walked up to Naruto. Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and Shushinned to the Hokage's office, with Itachi and Hiruzen following close behind. Once the four were all back in the office Naruto looked up at the masked Kakashi in amazement.

"You have got to teach me that", Naruto exclaimed in excitement. Kakashi looked down at Naruto and smiled behind his mask, before ruffling the younger boy's hair. " _Amazing how he can still keep his whimsical nature despite all that has happened tonight_ ", Kakashi thought, his smile being quickly replaced by a small frown.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and everyone, including the young Uzumaki, became instantly serious. Hiruzen quietly signaled for his other ANBU guards to leave, and waited till it was just Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi and himself. "Naruto, I believe you owe us an explanation", Hiruzen stated, his eyes drilling holes into the blond boy.

"Right Jiji", Naruto began, "so, what happened was…" Naruto began to recount his story, starting with how he had been for a late night walk when the mob showed up out of nowhere and started chasing the boy before finally catching him when he tried to lose them in an alley. The three ninja's anger grew while wondering where the boys ANBU guards had been, but they kept quiet and waited patiently for Naruto to finish his story. After choking up on what happened during the attack, Naruto decided to skip it and head straight to his talk with the Kyuubi and the Shinigami. Naruto spared no details on his account on what happened during his talk with the two being of supreme power. During the time Naruto recounted what happened, the three ninja's eyes kept getting wider until they could no longer expand. Naruto finished his story with him leaving his mindscape, as the three before him already knew what happened after. The three ninjas took a couple minutes to digest the information they had just been given.

"So… where do we go from here", Naruto asked, curious as to what the three thought they should do.

Hiruzen was the first to come to his senses, "Well since it would seem you are now more than capable of defending yourself from the villagers, I don't believe you'll be needing an ANBU guard anymore", silently wondering if he needed them at all in the first place, "but that does not mean you will be completely on your own". The elderly Sarutobi turned and looked at Itachi and Kakashi, before saying "I believe young Naruto is more than ready to begin his ninja training, wouldn't you agree?"

The two ANBU nodded in unison, before Itachi spoke "Of course, Hokage-sama! Only how can he train? If council discovers he's already training to be a ninja they'll have his head, especially after tonight, even if he would be starting the Academy in a few months".

This time Kakashi stepped forward to speak, "Sir, if I may I make a suggestion. If Naruto were to train in a location where no one could see him train, then the council will have no idea about his training at all".

Hiruzen pondered the idea for a bit before looking directly at Kakashi, with a questioning look and saying, "And where, per say, do you suggest he train?"

Kakashi stiffened before replying, "I believe it would be best if Naruto trained at _his_ hideout." It didn't take Hiruzen long to understand who " _he_ " was.

"Are you insane" the Sarutobi snarled.

Kakashi merely held up his hand before saying, "Hear me out Hokage-sama. _His_ hideout has a training facility built in, along with living quarters, meaning Naruto's odds of being discovered would be much less if he were to move in. In addition, even ANBU rarely go there due to bad emotions with the location."

Hiruzen was silent for a moment, before sighing and saying, "Very well, Kakashi. I suppose it is our best option". Hiruzen then turned to Naruto, whom was watching with questioning eyes, and saying, "Naruto, if you choose to move in to _his_ hideout you will not be allowed to enter the Ninja Academy"

The reaction to this was instantaneous, with everyone's eyes widening, and Naruto shouting, "But, what about my training?"

The Sarutobi smiled before saying, "Simple, Kakashi and Itachi will oversee your training, while, I, myself, will be assisting during my free time." Hiruzen finished by gesturing towards Kakashi and Itachi, whom both were still shocked by the news.

Naruto thought it over for a second before coming to his conclusion, with a smile, "Okay, Jiji, I'll move in!"

Hiruzen beamed down at the boy, "Excellent! Itachi would you be kind enough to help Naruto pack his things and move into his new home?" Itachi nodded, having come over his shock, and walked over to Naruto and Shushinned to the younger boy's apartment. With Naruto and Itachi gone, Kakashi turned to Hiruzen.

"Sir, we still have the problem of the council. After what happened tonight becomes public knowledge, the whole village will be calling for the boys head", Kakashi said with a frown.

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi, before smiling reassuringly and saying, "Actually, I already know how to solve that", Hiruzen walked over to his desk and sat down, "the official report of tonight shall say that Naruto Uzumaki had died at the hands of the mob. As far as the council will be concerned, Naruto is dead, and what has happened tonight shall be kept as an S-Class secret, and not to be told to anyone outside the involved parties. Understood?"

Kakashi stiffened and saluted Hiruzen, "Understood sir!"

"Good! Now go assist Itachi, and make sure he becomes aware of these circumstances", Hiruzen said ushering Kakashi off. With a nod Kakashi left to meet Itachi at Naruto's apartment. Sensing everyone had left, Hiruzen's ANBU guard returned to their positions, while Sarutobi turned in his chair and watched the village with a sigh.

Inside Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi looked at the god before him. " **You know, Kurama, I know I told you about this that night eight years ago, but I didn't expect you to accept it so easily** ", the Shinigami said, looking at the beast trapped behind the mental cage.

In response, the Kyuubi snorted and said, " **Let's just say I have a good reason to** ". With this in the air the Shinigami nodded and faded out of existence once more. " ** _That boy. He feels just like your son, Old Man_** ", the Kyuubi thought before closing his eyes and returning to sleep.

 ** _End Chapter 1_**

And that's all, folks! In case you were wondering, the "Black Ghost" is supposed to look like Naruto in his out of control tailed beast state.


End file.
